brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookie Mistakes/Transcript
Anko6: Hello, just a little warning: this episode of Brawl of the Objects contains flashing images and content that younger viewers may find frightening. If this is a concern to you, I recommend skipping to the intro. Thank you for watching, and I hope you enjoy. The scene starts at the castle of the eliminated contestants' Dream World. Rook: (knocks) Yo highness? Rook: (knocks) Hello? Are you in? Scissors: Yeah... come in... Rook: (opens door) Miss Shears, come outside! I have something to show you. After a pause, Scissors walks through the door. Scissors: Okay, what is it? Suddenly, a party horn blows in her face. The scene turns around to show BOC, Slurpy and Boat shaking their hands in mid-air. Rook: Surprise! Happy birthday! Scissors: Wh-h---- Wow. Scissors: (to Rook) Okay, listen up. I'm not saying this twice, because I don't say this about anybody. You are one of the biggest losers I know. You are such a dork. But... (sigh) ...but... you're actually... s-sorta... cool. Slurpy: (off screen) Did that just happen? Rook: Oh! O----your highness! I---- Scissors: Just call me Scissors already! Rook: S-Scissors! I-I'm so flattered! I Scissors: Don't duel on it. Rook: Yes, but... go on. Make a wish! Scissors: (walking up to the cake) Well, I guess there's one thing I wanna end soon. Slurpy: Is it Pear? Scissors: No, but good guess; I'm actually talking about Brawl of the Objects. Suddenly, the screen goes black with Rook having a seizure, where he sees himself in a court of chess pieces, then there are bubbles all around. Then there's a screenshot of the frozen Rook seen in Episode 11. Rook: (hushed) Brawl of the Objects... Scissors: Dude, are you okay? Rook: Brawl of the Objects. (going crazy) Yes! Yes, why don't we just finish it right here!? Scissors, you and I can be the last servants, and----and Big Orange Chicken can be the King! Scissors: What? Rook: Your royalty, please give us our final challenge! Come on! Big Orange Chicken: BaAC Rook: To the finish line, let's GO! Rook suddenly jumps out of the nearest open window. Slurpy: Wha---- Scissors: Oh my gosh!! Are you okay!? Rook is on the white ground now. Rook: See? See? It was me! I knew the shortcut, you see, I won! It's all over! It...IT WAS ME!! Scissors: The one person, who treats me decently... he doesn't even have his head on straight! (leaving) Of course! Of course!! Slurpy: I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle... *'(BOTO Title Screen)' Controlly is on the elimination stage, talking on the phone. Controlly (to phone): Look, I know I promised you a lot. ... Yeah, I know. ... I don't have all the money just yet, but I promise you that soon---- He sees Pizza, Chocolatey, Party Hat, Shieldy and Baguette right behind him. Controlly (to phone): I'll call you back. (hangs up) What brings you all here so early? Pizza: Well, the elimination's gonna happen anyway, so why not just get on with it? Controlly: Fine, rush me. (Interrupted Song: Elimination, Elimination T----) Controlly: We are never playing that again. Controlly: Welcome to the elimination, contestants! This time we got 2148 votes. If you're safe, you'll get a box. Controlly: To begin, Shieldy is safe with 105 votes. Shieldy: (catching his box) Yay! Final five! Controlly: Hot Dog, prepare yourself, because you're safe with 171 votes. Hot Dog: (holding out his arms) I'm ready for anything! Go for it! The box gets thrown, and just as he is about to catch it, a laser teleportation somehow sends it behind him, then it falls. Hot Dog: (hushed) Why do you enjoy my pain. Controlly: With 236 votes, Party Hat is safe. Party Hat: (catching his box) Oh my gosh! Yes! Controlly: Baguette, Chocolatey and Pizza. As you all know, this is a double elimination, so I only have one box left. Let's show the votes! The vote bars increase at even rates, with the three staring in suspense. Eventually they land at Baguette = 484, Chocolatey = 812, Pizza = 338. Then, the camera pans to show the whole screen. Controlly: (Pizza catches his box) And Pizza is safe with 338 votes! Baguette and Chocolatey, you've been eliminated with 484 and 812 votes, respectively. Cyrogenic freezers fall on Baguette and Chocolatey, knocking over their chairs. Chocolatey: Aww, darn. Baguette: Wait! Before you freeze me... I have a confession to make. Chocolatey: (gasp) Whoa! You s-speak English? But you're so French! Baguette: Actually I'm not. I just used every French stereotype I could think of to make you think that. In hindsight, maybe I should have come up with something more realistic. Controlly: Hey! How would you two like to see a magic trick? Chocolatey: Ooh, sure! The freezers freeze. Controlly: Bam, you're out! The contestants open their boxes, but they are empty. Party Hat: Hey, why isn't there anything in these boxes? Controlly: That's because I've decided to change things up. I'm in high demand to host other shows, so there will be no more challenges; only a finale. Shelly (by the chairs): Wait, so, instead of a final two going to the finale, it'll be a final five? Controlly: Precisely! Shieldy: Oh come on! At least give us some sort of challenge. Controlly tosses a long bamboo stick onto him. Controlly: Here's a stick, make a challenge with that. (Showing a screen with the final five, which says "To vote, follow the link in the description of this video.") Controlly: So viewers, it's time for you to crown the winner of Brawl of the Objects. You have the choice between Hot Dog, Party Hat, Pizza, Shelly, and Shieldy. Voting ends on August 4th. Stay tuned for the finale! *'(BOTO Episode 12 Credits)' The final scene shows Shelly dancing across the bamboo stick, with the other four holding the ends and grooving with their legs. Category:Transcripts